U śmierciożerców wielki bal
by Kiliandra
Summary: Naczytałam się wczoraj angstów... i oto jaki jest tego skutek. Czytać bez kawy w reku i herbaty w ustach, grozi opluciem monitora! Poezja daleka od powagi i konwencji.


U śmierciożerców wielki bal, wszyscy czują podniecenie,

Są narkotyki, alkohol, sex, pyszne także jest jedzenie.

Jak się bawią to do bólu, piją do dna ogniste trunki.

A kiedy tańczą - to całą noc, i zawsze Malfoy płaci rachunki.

#

Ma w swoim domu największy salon, piękne gotyckie lochy,

Lecz Severus od dawna już węszy, że Lucjusz nosi pończochy.

Zakradł się więc razu pewnego do Malfoy Manor Severus,

I długo czekał pod jego łóżkiem, by tylko dobrnąć do celu.

#

Jakie też było jego zdziwienie, gdy blondyn ściągnął swe szaty,

A na nim widniała bielizna damska – w wielkie różowe kwiaty.

Parsknął nasz brunet, tłumiąc swój śmiech najszczerszy,

Lecz nagle zamarł widząc blondyn…ki – piersi.

Pisnęła teraz nasza Lucyna, słysząc parsknięcie spod łóżka

Zajrzała pod nie, mrużąc swe oczy – ujrzała Severuska.

#

- Wychodź stąd Snape natychmiast! Co tutaj robisz zboczeńcu?

Ale Snape w cycki się tylko wpatrywał, nie mogąc ukryć rumieńców.

- Jesteś kobietą! - palnął bezmyślnie, oblizał swe wargi wąskie,

Jego spojrzenie błyszczało srebrzyście, wyciągnął swe łapy ślizgońskie.

#

Uśmiechnął się teraz zalotnie Malfoy i dotknął szat Severusa.

Za jego czarną szatę go szarpnął, pogładził jego fallusa.

Teraz dopiero Severus pojął, z radosną wszakże podnietą,

Iż mimo tego, że nikt go nie ostrzegł – to jasne, że Lou jest kobietą.

Chwycić za włosy srebrzyste pragnął, całować te zimne wargi.

Czuł jednak spojrzenie tych drwiących oczu i wiedział, że nie ma odwagi.

#

Tymczasem Lucjusz czy jak wolicie, nazwijcie go Lucyna,

Rozebrał Snape'a szybko i sprawnie, i pieścić go zaczyna.

Jednak Severus oblany rumieńcem, przymyka swe czarne oczy

Myślał, że Lucjusz nie jest zboczeńcem, lecz tamten go znów zaskoczył.

#

Po chwili już leżał na łóżku związany i trząść się zaczyna.

A między nogami wciąż klęczy, srebrzysto-włosa dziewczyna.

Oczy ma zimne, stalowe, lecz język gorący, wilgotny,

Severus teraz zrozumiał jaki był wcześniej samotny.

#

- O proszę całuj mnie, bij mnie, ty zwodniczy potworze! –

- Pozwolę ci tutaj zostać, lecz prawdy nikt poznać nie może.

- Dobrze ma słodka, ma piękna, tylko mnie chłoszcz i batoż,

Że Malfoy, to panienka – nigdy nie zdradzę światu!

Nie wiedział już Severus, co było snem, a co jawą

Czy Malfoy był prawdziwy, czy dziewczę nie było zjawą.

A potem usnął zmęczony, gdy doszedł kochance w usta.

Obudził się nad ranem. Komnata była pusta.

###

#

Ubrał się więc nasz szpieg marny i skradać się zaczyna

- Gdzie też się mogła podziać, stalowo-oka dziewczyna?

Obszukał pół chałupy, porażkę już chciał przyznać,

lecz poczuł ból swej dupy, a w łóżku spał mężczyzna.

#

Podszedł po cichu do niego, odgarnął grzywkę srebrną,

A Lucjusz się uśmiechał , z satysfakcja wredną.

- Wtargnąłeś do mego domu, poznałeś moje sekrety.

Nie mogę cię wypuścić, gdy skrywam ciało kobiety.

- O nic się Lucy nie kłopocz, nikomu nic nie powiem,

Ja sam mam podobny kłopot i trzymam go przy sobie.

#

I teraz dopiero Malfoy dostrzegł warg zarys kobiecy.

I chwycił go za włosy, powalił go na plecy.

Rozpiął guziki szaty powłóczystej,

Pod nią zaś dostrzegł dopiero – czarne stringi obcisłe.

#

I koronkowy stanik nosił Severus na piersi,

I wtedy Lucjusz pojął, że skórę kobiety pieści.

Nie wiedział, czy Severia jest samcem czy samicą,

Lecz nie mógł już dłużej walczyć …z ogromną chcicą.

#

Poranek zaś był wyzwaniem dla dumnych dwóch ślizgonów.

Zbudzili się w pościeli, zupełnie bez swych strojów.

I westchnął Lucjusz blady, Severus śmiał się drwiąco.

Lecz już po chwili poczuł, jak robi się znów gorąco.

Severus nie mógł patrzeć spokojnie w te zimne oczy,

A żar, który miał nadejść ich obu dziś zaskoczył.

#

Nocą w pijackim zwidzie, chłopakom się zdawało,

Że legli z samicami, gdy ssali męskie ciało.

Lecz rano nie wydali się sobie złym pomysłem.

I w siebie się znów zapadli, zrzucając lęki wszystkie.

Tak od tej dziwnej biby splatali swoje włosy,

W oparach potu, spermy, nie dosypiając nocy.

#

Takie mogą być skutki, gdy mieszasz alk z dragami.

Może się wszak okazać, żeś minął się z preferencjami…


End file.
